Antonin Meiros
Name: Antonin Meiros Gender: Male Age (Y927): 598 Physical Description: Tall and exceedingly thin. His deeply lined face is framed by sparse, unkempt silver hair. Birthplace,Race: Lantris, Yuros Social Status: Founder and leader of Ordo Costruo Family Background: A younger son of a Lantric noble family, Meiros is one of the few survivors of the original Blessed Three Hundred, and is widely accounted to be the greatest mage who has ever lived. He has been widowed twice. His first wife was Lynesse, one of the Blessed Three Hundred. She died without issue, several centuries ago. His second wife was Edda, a pureblood descendant of the Blessed Three Hundred, and fellow Ordo Costruo mage. They had a son, Adric, who died in Y924 (murdered by persons unknown). Edda died in Y818. Personality: Though seemingly reserved and distant, Antonin is in fact a man who cares deeply for his fellow man and his perceived failures. His passion is also his obsession and he uses his power and position for helping society as a whole. Mage Affinities/Physical abilities: Antonin is an ascendant level mage. His affinities are: • Intellectual: Sorcery • Element: Earth Antonin Meiros is one of the original ascendants and as such has had centuries to hone and develop his gnostic skills and knowledge. His affinities mean he is strongest at; necromancy, wizardry, divination and clairvoyance, yet as an ascendant even in areas of gnostic study he is relatively weak in he is still an overwhelming opponent. History: Antonin Meiros was present when Corineus died in Y380, and the Blessed Three Hundred gained the gnosis. Sickened by the destruction the first magi caused, he led likeminded magi away, seeking an alternative way of living as a mage than conquest. He founded the Ordo Costruo, the "Order of Builders" and after long drift eastwards, settled them in the town that would eventually become Pontus. In Y697 windships he sent to explore over the seas east of Yuros "discovered" Ahmedhassa (which they initially called "Antiopia", a name that has stuck in Yurosian society). Fostering trade-links, Meiros then proposed and designed a bridge to link the two continents, to foster better trade and exchange of ideas. In Y808 the Leviathan Bridge - which could only remain above water for 2 years in 12 (during the Moontide period of super-low tides) due to logistical constraints - opened for the first time. For a century, prosperity followed, and the Ordo Costruo were welcomed in Hebusalim, and aided in the modernisation of the city. However in Y904 the Rondian Emperor ordered an attack across the bridge - the First Crusade - and Meiros failed to prevent this or destroy his bridge. He has since been blamed by many in the East and lost his political credibility. His Ordo Costruo have become fractured, and the Rondian Keepers - Ascendant Magi dedicated to the Rondian Empire - now control the Bridge with Ordo Costruo aid. In Y924, the loss of his son to an ambush by persons unknown leads to him seeking a new wife... Notes: Though a pacifist, Meiros has a strong antipathy toward the "Souldrinker" or "Dokken" magi, and has cooperated with Pallas magi in hunting them down. Category:Ordo Costruo Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ascendant